Becoming a Slytherin
by brittanychrisd
Summary: Hermione Granger gets put into the Slytherin House and has to learn to deal with the Purebloods of them all- especially Draco Malfoy. But what happens when she tries to adjust to their lifestyle and begins to grow a bond with Draco? Nothing but trouble, of course. Dramione/AU
1. Misplaced, Mistreated, and Miserable

I had this written out for so long I decided to just say screw it and finally post it.

**Story Synopsis: **Hermione Granger gets put into the Slytherin House and has to learn to deal with the Purebloods of them all- especially Draco Malfoy. But what happens when she tries to adjust to their lifestyle and begins to grow a bond with Draco? Nothing but trouble, of course.

**A/N- **AU, a little OOC for Hermione (obviously because she grows up in the Slytherin House; I tried to stay with her personality as realistically as I could). The first five years of what went on in Harry Potter happened, except Hermione was not present for all situations, as because she is not with the Gryffindor's all the time.

**A/N Warning-** This story contains a lot of flashbacks, there will be many to show what happened and explain everything better, might ease up later on in the chapters.

**Rating: M- **Language, alcohol, and sexual content.

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership to Harry Potter.

_Becoming a Slytherin _

**Misplaced, Mistreated, and Miserable**

The first years walked into the Great Hall for the first time, taking in the mass windows and the high ceilings, their mouths in awe.

Hermione was more than anxious as she followed Professor McGonagall up to Professor Dumbledore who was waiting at his stand for them. She scanned the row of teachers sitting at the table behind him. She couldn't wait to start the year. Hermione scanned the four different house tables, in only a few short minutes she would be sitting at one of them too. She held her breath for Gryffindor.

Hermione and the rest of the students stopped at the foot of the stairs that led up to Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall walked up the few and Dumbledore smiled down at them. McGonagall held up what was called the Sorting Hat and explained what was going to take place. She looked around at the anxious students. McGonagall called the first name and she directed her attention back to the Professor.

One by one, the students got called up and placed in a house. The last person before her was Draco Malfoy. He got put into Slytherin and she hoped that she would not be put in there too. "Hermione Granger," she looked at the hat and nervously walked up the stairs and sat down in the chair. She felt McGonagall put the hat down on her head and she couldn't help but hold her breath.

"Hmm," she heard the hat say. "Yes I've got it." Hermione's heart pace quickened. "Yes okay… no wait, you should be in…" the Sorting Hat seemed to hesitate. "Ah, Slytherin!" The hall quieted down, she felt her heart skip a beat and saw McGonagall give a nervous glance at Dumbledore.

"Um," she said nervously. "You don't think I would fit in better somewhere else?" She asked.

"No," the hat snapped. "Slytherin is where I'm putting you and that is where you shall go." Hermione felt her face drop and looked over at the crowd of people, who stared back. Hermione Granger was now a Slytherin.

_6__th__ Year- Present time***_

Hermione hurried to her first period, she was going to be late. Lately, she had been sleeping in and was not able to wake herself up. Her shoes clamped down on the floor, and the noise echoed behind her. She quickened her pace, knowing full well what Snape would do if she were late again. Hermione turned down the hallway, nearly colliding with another student; they gave each other a look that only you could give another person who was also about to be late too. One that said, "We're screwed, good luck!" It was like a secret language she had discovered.

Hermione sprinted into the classroom, just on time. "Thank god," she mumbled to herself.

_1__st__ Year***_

Hermione eased herself up from the chair as McGonagall slowly removed the hat above her head. She had noticed the uneasy glance she gave towards Dumbledore. Hermione felt herself gulp as she looked over at _her_ house table. How was it possible? A Muggle-born in Slytherin? Hermione staggered down the few steps and slowly made her way to the Slytherin table. She felt everybody's eye on her especially the Slytherin's who all seemed to be shooting daggers at her. She quickly looked away.

Hermione knew that it was not forbidden for a Muggle-born to be put into Slytherin. It was just highly uncommon. "Mudblood," she heard somebody spit at her. She looked down the table, the stares she got from all of them, she would never be able to figure out who called her that. It did not matter; she knew they were all thinking it.

"What am I doing here?" She whispered to herself, looking over at the Gryffindor table, the one she _knew_ she belonged to. She clenched her fist, focusing her attention on her nails digging into her skin so she would not cry.

"-some mistake," she caught the ending of a sentence. Hermione titled her head to the side. "A Mudblood, my father will hear about this." She flashed her eyes at the boy who spoke, it was Draco Malfoy. She looked down at the table, tears blurring her vision. This was supposed to be the best seven years of her life; but now they looked doomed.

_6th Year- Present time***_

"Almost late again," Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes as his assigned desk partner; Hermione Granger sat down next to him.

"As you tell me every time," Hermione sighed, not feeling like dealing with him right now. Draco mumbled a 'whatever' and looked over at Snape who began his lecture. Hermione snuck a glance at Draco, his chiseled features, pale skin, slick blond hair, she frowned. This man had made her life a living hell for the past six years. First year, he tried to get his dad to have her reassigned to another House, which she was all for, but the school policy was once you were assigned to a House, that was it, no exceptions. She was shunned first and second year from the Slytherin's. She was forced to make friends with people from other Houses. This was where Harry and Ron came along. They were the reasons she even survived the first couple of years, with their moral support and all. She owed them a lot.

Third year the Slytherins began to ease up on her, only making her life terrible every so often- except for Draco, who would torture her any chance he got. She thought back to the time at the end of third year when they were partnered together. They had spent a few nights working together in the Slytherin common room, and Draco seemed to warm up to her. But once the project was done, so was she.

Fourth year was easier. Everybody in the Slytherin house was getting bored of her, and they just seemed to forget about her existence. The only real slack she got was from being friends with the Gryffindor's. She had to stay out of the common room, which was where she was the easiest bait for them.

_4__th__ Year*** _

Hermione descended the stairs to the Slytherin common room, excited to be meeting up with her Gryffindor friends. She came to a stop once she entered the common room, Draco Malfoy, and his group- Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, were all sitting around on the couches. These were the only people left in the Slytherin House that _really_ hated her and still gave her shit when they could. Everybody else just ignored her; she wished they would do the same. "Well, well, look who it is, the Purest of them all," Pansy Parkinson joked. She frowned. Draco looked up from his spot on the couch at her, and she tensed. _He_ was the one that really made her skin crawl. "Going to meet up with those loser Gryffindor's?" Hermione lowered her head and began to walk towards the picture frame. "Excuse me, fried head, I'm talking to you." Hermione stopped walking and clenched her teeth. Her hair was not nearly as bad as it was in the past few years. It bugged her when people spoke of her old looks, she really believed she came back this year looking a bit more together and older, at least that is what Ron and Harry told her.

"Yes," she spoke to Pansy. "And they aren't losers." Pansy scoffed,

"Right, how did you even get friends in the first place? I mean look at you, you don't belong anywhere. No place to go, nobody wants you. Why did you even come back?" She tried to ignore Pansy's harsh words and chewed on the inside of her mouth.

"She's not worth the time, just let her go." Draco rolled his eyes. _That was odd_, Hermione thought. This was the first time in the history of Draco and Hermione's encounters in four years where he was decent to her.

"I don't know," Pansy stated, standing up. "Looks like she could use a bit of roughing up, don't you think boys?" Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement.

"Look, I'm just trying to go see my friends." Hermione said.

"No, no you're really not going anywhere, filthy Mudblood." Pansy walked over to her and Hermione stepped back. She pulled out her wand from her robe and pointed it at Hermione. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Please," Hermione said, jumping back, not wanting to do this. Pansy shook her head.

"Don't talk," Hermione shut her eyes, she had left her wand upstairs, what was she thinking? Walking around without it. That was suicidal in the Slytherin House.

"Okay, enough," Draco got up from his spot on the couch. "We have better things to do, and honestly Pansy, what the hell are you going to do with her? You'll get yourself expelled if you try anything damaging." Hermione opened her eyes, and found Pansy squinting at her.

"But it all just seems so worth it," she poked her wand at Hermione's shoulder. Hermione let out a small whimper. "She shouldn't even be allowed to enter this common room, let alone breathe this air and live in here."

"Let's go," Draco walked over to them and pushed down Pansy's arm. "This is lame. If anyone's going to do this, it's going to be me. And right now, I want to leave." The girls looked over at Draco. "Now," he ordered Pansy one last time. Pansy frowned at him then looked back at Hermione.

"This isn't over," she rammed her shoulder into Hermione's as Crabbe and Goyle followed her out of the common room. Hermione let out a shaky breath; that was too close. Draco scanned her over, with a disgusted look on his face and she froze up again. He saw her body reaction and he seemed to ease up.

"Watch yourself," he warned her and followed suit behind them. Hermione was taken aback once again. Why did that sound more like a warning for her to be careful than a threat?

_6__th__ Year- Present time***_

"Turn to page 587," Snape said, startling Hermione from her thoughts, she looked down at her book and opened it up to the instructed page. She began to drown Snape out when he started up his lecture again. Hermione tapped her fingers on her book, bored. Her eyes began to wander around the room and they stopped on Harry. He glanced over at her and gave her a small smile. She awkwardly shifted in her seat, narrowing her eyes, ignoring him. She felt like a complete asshole. It was at the end of fifth year where she realized if she was ever going to make the rest of her school year tolerable she was going to have to ditch her Gryffindor friends.

As horrible as it sounded, she really could not handle to live the way she was. She was always nervous to go back to school, afraid of being alone in the Slytherin common room, afraid of behind around any Slytherin student without being bullied; she had to take some of the harassment away somehow. When she got in a disagreement last year with Harry and Ron about how dangerous Voldemort was and how they were dealing with everything with him would get them killed, she had not spoken to them for a few weeks. She began to notice her Slytherin classmates lighten up on the torment since she was not hanging out with her old friends at the time.

Of course she knew she was not the kind of person to just drop her friends, she decided to tell Harry and Ron that their friendship would have to seize to exist in public and they went along with it- as if they weren't friends anymore. They knew how bad she had it. But eventually as time went on, the fake public display of affection seemed to take a toll on all of them and eventually grew real and now they barely spoke to each other. She was lonely. Though, she did now have it easier she lost all her friends in the process. And she finds her asking herself every now and then if it was really worth it.

Hermione afterwards realized what she had to do. She had already taken the steps and lost her friends for an easier life at Hogwarts, she might as well continue to try to figure out what was the next step in moving forward. And that is when she figured it out. She remembered how back in fourth year when Draco told everyone to back off of her, and they listened. She had to get Draco Malfoy to find her decent enough not to torture her anymore and hopefully most of the Slytherins would follow suit. All though she knew it would be difficult, she had to make it work.

"Granger," Draco whispered, as he stared down at his textbook.

"Hmm?" She said, in her dazed state, looking over at him.

"A few of us are going to have a little get together tonight, you in?" He flashed his eyes at her and then looked back down. Hermione bit her bottom lip. This was the first time he ever included her in his plans.

"Um okay," she whispered back, pretending to read too.

"Alright," he said. She tried to hold back her smile.

_5__th__ Year***_

Hermione sat on the Slytherin couches and stared into the fire that was blazing, the only light in the room. There was nothing for her to do, no place for her to go. She had no friends left. This was her fault. This was what she wanted. Nobody else to blame. She frowned. Would she be alone for the rest of her school career? That could not be the only resort. There had to be something else she could do. It was almost the end of the school year; she liked to at least have something to look forward to when she came back next year. But what? What was next?

"Well don't you look… sad." She heard an all too familiar voice say behind her. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. _Perfect_, exactly what she needed.

"Go away, Malfoy." She tried.

"Hmm, I think I have more right to be here than you, so how about you go away and never come back?" He threw himself on the opposite couch from hers.

"Whatever," she said, trying to ignore his comments.

"Whatever, _really_?" He made a face at her. Hermione looked over at him and couldn't help but giggle. She thought back to third year when she punched him in the face, he ran away scared. For weeks whenever he'd see her, he'd stay as far away from her as he possibly could. She knew she could take him, wand or nothing. "What's so funny?" He asked snottily. Hermione pursed her lips and her eyes trailed back to the fire.

"Nothing, Malfoy," she shook her head.

"Better be," he flung his legs up on the couches armchair and leaned back against a pillow. Hermione began to nibble on her bottom lip, this was awkward. She glanced over at him, and she saw he had his eyes shut. She slowly turned her head to look at him. Draco Malfoy. Pureblood. Evil. Leader. _Slytherin_.

Hermione thought back to her words, _pureblood, evil, leader… Slytherin_. That was exactly who she needed on her side to be able to make the rest of these last few years tolerable and not a living hell. She _needed_ to get Draco Malfoy to befriend her.

She knew she was crazy.

Draco opened his eyes and all of a sudden they were staring at each other. She quickly looked away. "Can't keep your eyes off of me?" He chuckled.

"You w-" she held back her comment. She needed to try to get along with him.

"Nothing to say, Granger?"

"No, Malfoy, nothing to say." She turned around on her seat on the couch so she was facing him. "Where are all of your followers tonight?" She asked._ Small talk._

"I do need a break from all of the attention once and awhile." She held back an eye roll. "I would ask where Scarhead and Weasel were tonight but then I would remember that I don't care and you wouldn't know, anyway." He crossed his arms. "How does it feel having no one?"

"I could ask the same for you." The words had slipped out before she knew it. _Nice plan, Hermione, _she scolded herself. Draco abruptly sat up from the couch, and she flinched.

"I have plenty of people in my life, and you have no right to talk to me like that filthy Mu-"

"Okay, sorry," she tried to recover her tracks. Draco was clearly taken aback from the unexpected apology.

"Did you just… I mean damn right you are." He relaxed again, and leaned back onto the couch, staring at her.

"You know, I hate being in this House as much as everybody hates me being here." She told him.

"You should have never been placed in here." He glared at her. He really did hate her guts. How was this going to work?

"It's been real rough," she blew out a breath.

"That's great," he said, beginning to grow uninterested.

"I bet if you spent more time with me, you would actually find me to be okay." Where was she going with this? Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt that," he scoffed.

"Really?" Hermione stood up, a flash of uncertainty spread through Draco's face, but he quickly covered it up.

"What are you proposing?" He asked a little disgusted.

"Nothing," Hermione shrugged. This was reverse psychology at its best. "I'm just saying," she began to head towards the stairs to go to her room. "That," she looked behind her shoulder at him, "you're afraid to get too close to me. Because really, Malfoy, you're the follower and your leaders wouldn't like it at all if you got to know me." He frowned at her. "And now you'll never know what it would be like to be friends with the smartest Slytherin witch of our time." Hermione smirked all the way to her room.

* * *

**A/N- **Well there you have it; I hope it was not too confusing with all the flashbacks. If you guys have any questions or comments please just ask.

Until next time

Brittany


	2. Cool Kids

**Disclaimer:** Save to say I still do not own Harry Potter.

**Cool Kids**

_She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style._  
_And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind._  
_Nothing in this world could ever bring them down._  
_Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background._  
_And she says,_

Ever since Hermione's reverse psychology plan on Draco, it surprisingly had taken affect. Draco seemed to hold back on the harsh comments whenever he was around her. Hermione would plan on being in the common room at the same time as he would during the night so they would be forced to talk. Eventually, their conversations grew civilized, as well as one could get with Draco Malfoy, with bickering here and there. Then it soon turned into friendly nods in the hallways and then before Hermione could really get anything accomplished, the last day of fifth year happened…

_5__th__ Year***_

Hermione pulled her trunk down the stairs; it was finally time to go home. For one, she was glad to not have to live in the Slytherin House anymore. She could find the comforts of her room again with all of her books. Even though she was so close to becoming friends with Draco Malfoy, she sighed. _Oh well,_ she made a decent attempt. By next year, he will have realized how crazy their new found civil acquaintanceship was and go right back to making her life a living hell her sixth year.

Hermione stepped aside as a fourth year almost trampled her over coming down the stairs. She watched the common room that was in full swing. Everybody was trying to get their things together so they could make the train on time.

She pulled her suitcases out the door and down the moving staircases. She felt saddened by the fact she had no one to say goodbye to. She could say bye to Ron and Harry and Ginny but she was sure they all probably hated her for what she had done to them. How could she blame them? She was turning into a Slytherin. Hermione shuddered at the thought.

She pulled her brown jacket around her tighter; the air was a warm chill. She dragged her suitcases behind her; she wanted to be on the train early so she did not have the problem of trying to find a seat.

When she got there she pulled her suitcases up behind her and stepped up into the train. She walked down the corridor and found an empty compartment. Hermione slid the door open and threw her stuff on the seat. She sighed, looking out the window. This was it. Her plan almost worked.

She turned around and grabbed at her suitcase and began to lift it up over her head. It was heavier than she remembered. She should not have put her wand away.

"Come on," she groaned trying to shove it up onto the shelf. Hermione felt a presence behind her and a weight lifted off of her hands. The suitcase was placed on top of the shelf and Hermione slowly turned around, to be facing a tall man wearing a black suit. The man stepped back and Hermione had to hold in a surprised gasp. It was Draco.

"Looked like you were having some trouble," he said, nodding at the suitcase.

"Oh uh yeah," she rubbed the back of her neck. "It was heavier than I thought." Draco nodded.

"Ready to go home?" He asked her.

"You could say that," she gave him a sad smile.

"I guess I'll be seeing you …" he stepped to the sliding door.

"Yeah, right," Hermione watched him closely.

"Um hey," he reached in his pocket and handed her a folded up parchment. She took it carefully and unfolded it. She squinted down at it and looked back up at him.

"Is this?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can owl me there. Keep in touch… I guess." He shrugged.

"Okay," He nodded and gave her a quick wave.

"See yah, Granger,"

"Bye, Draco," she said, surprising both of them. He gave her a breathy laugh before leaving the room. Hermione looked back down at the parchment. Did Draco Malfoy really want to keep in touch with her? She thought about it. At some point during the day he must have thought about her and wrote down his information to give it to her later. He was going to say goodbye to her. Hermione smiled to herself and slipped the parchment into her jean pocket. Maybe there was still hope for next year?

_6__th__ Year- Present time***_

Hermione had gotten the information from Draco about tonight before she left the classroom. This was the first time really hanging out with him and his friends, she was a bit nervous. She thought back to the first time she owled him. It was a brief conversation on her part, asking how summer was going and what he was up to. He, to her surprise, wrote back and she responded, trying to keep in mind her plan. But after that she had not heard from him, worrying her.

Once she got back to school, he still seemed okay with her. It was the third week back and they were still having their twice a week conversations at night in the common room.

Hermione thought about how his friends would react to their newfound acquaintanceship. They probably wouldn't like it too much. Not a lot of people had been paying attention to their lack of bickering; most of them didn't even know they were becoming friendly towards each other. Hopefully tonight would change things.

Hermione realized that if she _really _wanted to make this plan work she would have to also befriend his friends. She had a sudden feeling of loss. She didn't want to be friends with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, or Blaise, or any of them. She wanted her old friends back but she realized it was a little too late. Then again Harry did smile at her, but she ignored him. She was such a jerk. She made a point to herself to try and mend her old friendships, without anyone knowing.

She looked at the clock. She had about thirteen hours before she met with everybody. Hermione wondered what they would all be doing. It was a Friday night, and to be hanging out in the Slytherin common room with a group like that, who knows what would happen. Tonight could really make or break her plan. She had to go along with anything they wanted to do.

The time lunched rolled around, Hermione sat next to a few of the fifth years. She really did not have any friends in the Slytherin House, besides the ones she was hoping to gain. She glanced over at Draco, Theo, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy. Did she really want _them_ to be her new group of friends? Hermione rubbed her head; the past six years of her school life had really been screwed up, as if it was all a mistake. There was no way she was a Slytherin. She knew it deep down. She longed to be a Gryffindor every time she closed her eyes to go to sleep, or she would look over at the Gryffindor table and watch all of them converse and laugh. She was out of place. She was lost. And she knew that becoming friends with Malfoy and the rest would only make her search for who she really was only harder. _Good work, 'Mione._ She shook her head. Wasn't she supposed to be the brightest witch around?

_10:00 PM Friday Night- Slytherin Common Room_

"So you weren't joking about inviting her?" Pansy Parkinson quipped once she saw Hermione approaching them from coming down the stairs. Hermione looked over everybody. Pansy was next to Blaise on the couch and had his arm thrown behind her. Goyle sat on the ground, leaning into the couch, staring blankly at her. Theo sat next to Malfoy as he handed him a bottle- _was that whisky? _Hermione squinted into the darkness, the only light coming from the fire. Malfoy looked up and smirked at Hermione.

"Granger, take a seat." He nodded his head at the couch opposite him. She slowly rounded it and sat next to Blaise, who sized her up and down.

"Drink Granger?" Theo asked her. The question startled her and she looked at all of their faces, as they waited for a response.

"Uh… I've had some drinks." She said honestly. _Way to sound cool… _she scolded herself. Theo chuckled,

"Alright," he smirked as he watched Malfoy toss the bottle of whisky back and gulp it down. Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously, what was she getting into? She had never been drunk before. Of course, she had a few sips of wine here and there, but that was all. She watched as Draco wiped his mouth and handed the bottle over to Theo, who gladly accepted it and followed suit, tossing it back.

"Don't look too worried there, Granger," Blaise leaned closer to her. "It's enchanted to fill back up when it empties. You'll get your turn." He joked, knowing full well the expression on her face was one of disgust.

"Heads up, Granger," Hermione looked up to see the bottle being tossed to her by Theo. She quickly caught it and nervously looked over at Draco. He was staring at her, waiting. They all were.

"Come on, Granger. Some of us want a sip too." Hermione looked down at her hands holding the whisky bottle. She uncapped it and slowly dragged it up to her lips.

_Hermione Granger! What are you doing? Look at where hanging with the Slytherins have got you! Don't you know better?_

She pushed her self-conscious to the back of her mind. She did tell herself she would do what they wanted her to do. _I'm an idiot._ She tipped the bottle back and the liquid streamed into her mouth and ran down the back of her throat, burning as it went down. She grimaced and quickly handed the bottle to Blaise who laughed. Theo clapped, Pansy rolled her eyes, and Draco smirked at her. "Didn't think you would do it," Draco said honestly. Hermione gave him a small smirk back.

"I guess I'm just full of surprises." Her voice cracked from her burning throat. She cleared it and watched as Pansy took the drink from Blaise and downed the rest. Just like Blaise said, once it finished the bottle filled back up.

"Unlimited supply of alcohol," Theo retorted as he watched Hermione's eyebrows rise at the charmed bottle.

"Great," she mumbled. Goyle took the bottle next and drank from it. What now? Her eyes wandered over to Draco. Were they just going to sit here and drink all night?

_5__th__ Year***_

"Drinking on a school night… how smart of you." Hermione folded her arms and shook her head as she entered the Slytherin common room to find Draco standing in front of the fireplace, throwing back a bottle. She had expected to find him there. They always seemed to end up in the common room alone at some point a few times during the week. Okay, she must admit, she did plan out some of their encounters. Draco wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his cloak and grimaced at her.

"I don't care for your opinion," he crinkled his nose, staring back into the fireplace. Hermione nervously walked behind one of the couches and watched him.

"What are you doing?" She risked asking.

"What does it look like I'm doing, _Granger_?" He slurred, "Clearly making stupid mistakes, am I right?" And then he threw the bottle into the fireplace, shattering it in pieces. Hermione jumped from his unexpected action.

"What's wrong with you?" She squeaked.

"Not that you care or not that I would bother telling you my problems," he gave her a once over, a disgusted look planted on his face. "Why don't you do us _both_ the favor and stay as far as possible away from me?"

"I'm just trying to be nice…" Hermione almost pleaded with him. She froze as he turned to face her all the way.

"Why, why do you keep on fucking sucking up to me?" Draco said. "Honestly it is pretty pathetic and annoying so if you would just-"

"I don't have anyone," Hermione mumbled. Draco squinted at her.

"I cannot bloody hear you," he took a step closer to her.

"I-I said… I don't have anyone. So I'm making do with who's around me." Hermione was shocked by her honesty. Draco opened his mouth but only to close it right after. Hermione waited for him to finally say something.

"You don't just _make do_ with me, I make do with _people_. Plus I don't want to be your bloody friend anyway. And like I said," Draco slurred his last word, "It would be in your best interest to _stay away_." He then walked past her and up to his room, as if in that instant she just disappeared.

_6__th__ Year- Present Time***_

"I wanna see Granger take another shot," Pansy shoved the bottle into Hermione's hand and smirked at her. She knew Hermione could not keep up with them. "After all if she really is going to be here with us she needs to keep up."

"Um," she looked down at the bottle that was tightened in her hand. Knowing full well of what Pansy was up to; she could not just let her win. Hermione braced herself as she chugged some of the whiskey down, not breathing out of her nose to avoid the taste. "Here," she wiped her mouth and passed the bottle onto Blaise. Pansy scoffed at her. She raised an eyebrow at Draco. Why was she really here hanging out with them? Could it be that Draco found some liking to her? She huffed, clearly frustrated and knowing full well it was the whiskey coursing through her body making her feel loose and annoyed.

"How you feeling, Granger?" Blaise teased, seeing her discomfort. Hermione tried to muster a smile.

"Well everyone ready?" Draco stood up from his seat.

"Ready for what?" Hermione watched as all of them stood up around her. Pansy smirked,

"Feel free to stay here and go back upstairs and put your big head in a book now." Hermione blinked at her.

"Now, now Pansy," Draco walked over to them. "I figured we could give Granger a shot and see if she can… keep up." Draco looked down at Hermione, waiting for her to stand up.

"For what exactly?" She was nervous, but she stood up anyway, remembering the plan. Draco grinned, not saying another word, and headed out of the common room with every following suit.

"Alright," Hermione whispered to herself as she followed them out of the portrait hole, it was past curfew she wanted to say but kept her mouth shut. They obviously knew what they were doing. They carefully made their way through the school; every now and then she got passed the whiskey and took small sips from it. She was not exactly sure how, but they ended up at the Quidditch field, with them having to grab their broomsticks along the way. Spells were cast by them to be able to sneak out and not be seen, but she could not hear the incantations being said as they whispered the spells. Blaise leaned in to her to whisper,

"Don't worry, had this planned out for weeks." She gave him an unsteady glance and nodded. She tried to keep up with them as they ran down to the field, laughing. What were they planning on doing? Once they got down there the bottle was passed around again.

"I'm assuming you've never drank and flied before?" Blaise winked at her. He had always seemed to have a soft spot for her throughout the years. Or maybe it was just pity?

They had but only four broomsticks. Draco began to mount his and Pansy quickly jumped on it behind him, tightening her grip to him. Then Goyle and Theo followed suit. Blaise got on his and looked at her. "Think you got what it takes?" Hermione heaved a breath out of her chest and noticed everyone watching her. She looked at Draco last and he raised an eyebrow. Hermione looked down at the broom Blaise was on and shrugged. The thoughts of her torment from the Slytherin House flashed through her mind, the name-calling, the abuse, the spells cast at her, all of it could finally be over. She had nothing else to lose.

"I think so," she said before climbing on behind him. I guess this is what Slytherins do on a Friday night.

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_  
_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._  
_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

-Echosmith

* * *

A/N- Let me know what you guys are thinking with this story and please review! It's been a tough week for my family and I so I'm turning to this story for a distraction. I'll try to upload chapters as often as I can!

:D

Brittany


	3. Heart of a Snake

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still no ownership to Harry Potter.

**Heart of a Snake **

_5__th__ Year***_

"I don't see the point of this," Draco trudged through the snow, heading out of Hogsmeade with his father in tact. "It doesn't make any sense, why would I befriend a Mudblood?"

"I've already told you, it only benefits_ us_. Don't you see-" Draco scoffed, kicking a glob of snow in front of him.

"Father, it all seems so _wrong_. I don't want to associate with her anymore than I have to, I don't see why-" Lucius abruptly stopped walking and turned to face his son. He leaned in just to be sure no one could hear, even though they were a good half a mile away from civilization.

"Do you think that it is a coincidence that Granger ended up in Slytherin?" Draco searched his fathers face.

"Well I always thought it was a bit odd and that one time you did try to get her out of Slytherin." The wind picked up and Draco tightened his coat around him.

"That was before I knew." He began walking again.

"Knew what?" Draco tried to keep up, almost toppling over in the snow.

"There was a seer, one of the Dark Lord's followers had sought her out. Before your first year at Hogwarts. She had seen the future of the Dark Lords and it was his final demise. So they decided to act upon it. The seer saw a trio-" Draco squinted at his father. "This trio would bring him down. So they had to break them up before they could even start and the only way that they could do that was to place a certain Mudblood into the House that would help raise her to be well what she was never going to become." Lucius smirked at his son. "That is why, now is the time. She no longer has that Potter and Weasley looking over her shoulder every minute. This is your time son. Before you join us, to do this as one of your tasks." He again stopped walking and turned to face his son. "Get her on our side. Have her become our equal." Draco nearly laughed at his father.

"You can't be serious? She would never join us! She may be in the Slytherin House but she will always be a Gryffindor. I'm assuming that is where she would have ended up. How did you charm the Hat to put her there?"

"We have our ways, Draco. And this is not a suggestion this is an order. From the Dark Lord himself." Draco shook his head.

"He hates her kind…" Lucius smirked.

"She will make do for now. And then, we will dispose of her. You know what you have to do now. So do it." Draco looked back behind him at Hogsmeade, slowly fading from their view. How exactly was he going to do this? Did he even want to do this? And he was not just talking about Granger.

_A month later- 5__th__ Year***_

Hermione ran crying from the Great Hall, heading to the girls bathroom. She was hoping no one saw the little show that just went on during dinner, but she doubted it. She slammed the door open to the bathroom and ran to the sink, bending over she turned on the faucet and splashed water onto her face. _Breathe Hermione, _she told herself, _you've been through much worse._ She had not talked to Ron and Harry for a good few weeks and all the torment seemed to ease up on her. Until now, but that was only because she _knew_ they had seen her speak to her old friends for the first time in a while right outside of the Great Hall. They were cruel. All of them.

She stood back up, while turning off the faucet. Her reflection stared back at her, almost laughing and teasing her. Everyone seemed to be against her. Even the conversation between her, Harry, and Ron did not go so well. She shivered and looked down at her now food stained robes. They had tripped her as she was shunned from her seat, picked up her plate to go sit elsewhere in the table, and the next thing she knew she was flying through the air and landed on top of her plate. They all just laughed, so she ran. She was done, done with all the distress they caused her. She could not handle it anymore, always being frightened by them and praying that one day they don't take their jokes too far.

Hermione had no idea what to do. She cleaned herself up as best as she could and decided to go back to her room. And sulk there till her years at Hogwarts were over.

_Hermione sat on the Slytherin couches and stared into the fire that was blazing, the only light in the room. There was nothing for her to do, no place for her to go. She had no friends left. This was her fault. This was what she wanted. Nobody else to blame. She frowned. Would she be alone for the rest of her school career? That could not be the only resort. There had to be something else she could do. It was almost the end of the school year; she liked to at least have something to look forward to when she came back next year. But what? What was next?_

"_Well don't you look… sad." She heard an all too familiar voice say behind her. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. Perfect, exactly what she needed. _

…

"_And now you'll never know what it would be like to be friends with the smartest Slytherin witch of our time." Hermione smirked all the way to her room._

Draco's eye twitched as he watched Hermione ascend up the stairs. _Curious…_ he thought to himself. He had no idea how to execute the plan that his father wanted him to do until well just now. He thought he could never get Granger to join them let alone just befriend him. But now it seems, she is seeing things in a different light. He chuckled to himself. The girl probably finally realized that her hell in the Slytherin House would never end unless she tried to make friends with some of them. He figured her little accident in the Great Hall tonight had something to do with this.

Draco groaned; this was going to be easier than he thought but the idea of him being friendly with a Mudblood made his stomach churn.

_6h Year- Present time***_

"Hold on!" Blaise took off from the ground and Hermione couldn't help but let out a small squeak. "Here we go!" He shouted as they rose into the air. Hermione giggled, the whiskey was really taking over now. For a drunken guy, he was flying pretty decently. She could not help but notice. As for Goyle on the other hand, he acted as if he was in a circus show, flying circles around everyone.

Blaise pointed the broomstick back down and they took off, headed for the ground. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. "You all good back there?" Blaise shouted. She only managed to nod her head. God, she thought she was going to be sick. She felt him lean the broom upwards again and they took back off for the sky.

"Pass the girly!" She heard someone from above them.

"Right!" Blaise shouted back. "You ready?" Hermione opened her eyes quickly. Pass the girly? _Oh no… _that did not sound good.

"Ready for what?" She yelled at him, over the wind. Just then Theo appeared next to them with the biggest smirk she had seen plastered on his face.

"Pass the girly!" He yelled, drunkenly laughing.

"Oh no no I don't think so," Hermione squirmed behind Blaise, as if trying to hide from Theo though there was not much to hide behind.

"But you've got to Granger!" Blaise told her. He turned his broom around and Theo came up from behind them.

"Get on!" He reached out one arm for Hermione and hooked it around her waist. She screamed as he picked her up roughly from the broom and brought her to him. He wasn't that strong and she could feel his struggle, his broomstick wobbling. She hurriedly adjusted her body so she could swing her leg over the broomstick and managed to get behind him. She broke out into cold sweat just from the action. "Whoo hoo!" Theo pumped his fist in the air and Blaise gave her a thumbs-up before taking off.

"Oh my," she held onto Theo like her life depended on it as he zoomed around the field. She _really _did feel nauseous. "Maybe you could put me down, I'm-I'm getting quite dizzy!" She yelled to him.

"What you say?" He yelled back. She breathed in and out slowly, telling herself not to be sick. She knew Theo heard her, but they just love to see her squirm. She heard a cackle in front of them and watched as Blaise, who was now flying around Pansy, came straight at them.

"Look out!" She screamed. Theo swooped downward, Blaise just missing them.

"So close!" Pansy snapped her fingers and smirked down at Hermione.

"Let's get 'em!" Theo told her and Hermione shook her head but her protest was useless as he jerked the broomstick in their direction.

"Ugh," Hermione had a serious headache now. Before she knew it her head hit the back of Theo's neck as they rammed into Pansy and Blaise. Theo turned the broomstick around to watch Blaise try to regain control of the broom, almost having fallen off.

"You arse!" He shouted at Theo. Theo laughed and took off before they could come at them again. Hermione wanted to scream. She needed off the broom.

"Put me down!" She fisted his back. He acted as if she was not even on the back of the broomstick with him.

"What's going on down there?" Draco asked them, hovering above. Hermione looked up at him and frowned.

"Just havin' some fun! Hey! Pass the girly!" Hermione groaned, _not again._ Theo seemed to want to rid her and fast. He leaned his broom parallel to the ground floor and Hermione screamed, only having one arm around Theo at the time, her grip not strong enough, began to slip back.

"Help!" Was the word she managed to slip out before falling off the broom and heading straight for the ground, screaming all the while.

_Oof!_

Hermione was grabbed from the waist and being pulled to somebody. She kept her eyes shut. She honestly thought she was a goner. She risked a peak and opened her eyes; a blonde sliver of hair caught her attention. _Malfoy_. She opened her eyes all the way to see that she had been in fact saved by non other than Draco himself and she was facing towards him, the opposite way on the broom. "You all right there?" He chuckled. She nodded and clasped her hands together that were around his body and turned her head to look at the direction they were going.

"Put me down I think I'm going to be sick!" She faced him again and closed her eyes. "Now!" He did as she said, probably the first time in his life, and headed for the ground. Once they were on the floor again Draco informed her she could let go of him. She stumbled off the broomstick and ran as fast as she could before she could not hold back the bile rising in her throat. She stopped, leaned over and let it all come out. She hoped she got enough distance away from Malfoy so he did not watch her throw up. Another thing she was sure she would never live down if he did.

After she finished, she spit and wiped the back of her mouth with her jean jacket. Thankful her hair was already pulled back so she would not have throw-up in it. "All right there, Granger?" Blaise asked from above, she snuck a glance at him and nodded quickly before turning around and heading back towards where Draco was hovering above the ground.

"I think I'm done for the night," she told him as she neared. Draco smirked.

"Suit yourself," Hermione breathed out a heavy breath and looked at the castle. "You know how to get back in." He told her before vanishing off into the night sky. Hermione nodded,

"Right," she mumbled and headed her way back to the castle. After successfully sneaking back in, she hurried her way up to her shared room and into the bathroom. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and hurled what felt like her guts out. She spent the rest of the night on the bathroom floor.

...

"Ow," Hermione moaned, stirring awake, and already feeling the pounding headache that seemed to greet her this morning. What had she been thinking? Getting drunk? Sneaking out after curfew to go fly around the Quidditch field? With Draco Malfoy and his cronies non the less! She was appalled and she could not forget mortified that she had fallen from the broomstick and then threw up! The cold floor felt good against her hot cheek and her eyes fluttered open. What time was it? She wondered. Are they all making fun of her now? She couldn't help but think too.

"Well, well if this isn't a sight!" _Fuck_, she heard one of the girls she shared the room with enter the bathroom, Bella. The girl was a pretty blonde with blue eyes, her hair a tamed curly mess, unlike herself. She was not the unkindest Slytherin but she did refuse to say much to her outside their shared room. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut again as she faced her head towards the ceiling, the light blinding her. "I don't know if I know this Hermione," Yes, this one actually did refer to her first name. "Hung over, are you? No, no it can't be. Sick right? That must be it."

"Very funny," Hermione pulled herself into a sitting position on the floor and leaned back against the wall. "Now how do I get rid of it?" Bella raised her eyebrows, completely amused.

"It can't be! Hermione you actually had some fun for once in your life?" She retrieved a wet towel and handed it to her. "Put it on your head," she ordered. Hermione took it and did as so.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Well, how did this happen?" Bella put her hands on her hips as if scolding her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Bella smirked and went to sit in front of her on the ground.

"Ooh now this sounds good, spill!" Hermione gave her a look.

"Why should I?"

"It's not like you have anyone else to share your experiences with." That was true, Hermione felt saddened.

"Fine, I got drunk with Malfoy and the whole lot of them-" Bella interrupted her.

"No! I don't believe it!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't," Bella smirked at her.

"First time, huh?" She nodded sheepishly. "Happens to the best," she stood up and got Hermione some water. Hermione knew she only did this because Bella felt that it was all right to help her out considering whom she now had been hanging out with, that's how it worked. "You should go see if you can stomach some food and take a nap." She suggested. Hermione nodded and struggled to stand up. She felt like shit. How did people do this all the time? She washed up in the bathroom, put on some new clean clothes and headed downstairs, hoping that she would not run into anyone from last night. But she wasn't that lucky.

"Well if it isn't pukey!" Pansy teased, relaxing on one of the couches. Hermione frowned. She was the last person that Hermione could have cared to see this morning, or any other day. _Play nice, Hermione_. She reminded herself. Blaise sat next to her, rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Granger. Happens to the best of us." Hermione looked at him, a tad surprised. Pansy scoffed at the comment.

"Yeah, um, drinking it's not really my thing. But it was fun for the time being…" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Blaise smirked at her.

"Maybe you'll be able to handle hanging with us longer next time?" Hermione gave him a half smile. At least she knew there was going to be a next time…hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, sounds good," she made her way over to the portrait hole. "I'm going to try and go eat something."

"Nobody asked," Pansy fiddled with her wand.

"Right then," she nodded and left the common room.

...

Draco lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He could not help but think about how weird last night was. Hermione Granger _actually _drank with them. He was hoping she would back out and he would have to deliver the news to his father that his attempts to befriend the Mudblood were just not happening. She was a lost cause.

But no, there she was last night drinking and trying to have a good time. And then he had to save her when she fell. A part of him wished that he could have just let her. It's not that he hated her as much as he did, but he still was trying to force himself to warm up to her. There was just something about that big haired, bookworm head of hers that disgusted him- and he couldn't forget about her blood. He was a superior and he would always look down on her, he was just going to have to put on his best acting skills. But even that was frustrating.

Draco flipped over in bed trying to fall back asleep. He didn't feel like dealing with today, or having to see her. He was not even really sure how he would manage to get her on their side. He knew it was impossible. Hermione Granger would never turn to the dark side and if she did, what hope did humanity have left? She was too good for her own being. Draco always knew Hermione should have been put into Gryffindor; she definitely had that stubborn Gryffindor courage they all seemed to posses. Hermione had the heart of a lion; he would just have to figure out some way to replace it with a snake.

"Practically impossible," he murmured to himself before dozing off into sleep.

...

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall, almost regretting just not going back to sleep. She was exhausted and pretty sure that she could not stomach anything. Was there a potion for this? Anything to make her headache and the nausea stop. She knew she should have asked Blaise; he would have helped her. Hermione smirked. He was being considerably nice, should she be worried? The word nice and Slytherin do not bode well in the same sentence.

"What should we do, Harry?" Hermione stopped in her tracks, nearing the end of a corridor. That was _definitely_ Ron's voice. She crept up as quietly as she could.

"I'm not sure," she heard Harry say.

"We already know Malfoy is up to something." Ron said to him. Hermione's eyebrows knitted together. This could not be about Voldemort, could it? Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy would be next in line to be a follower of his, but recently she had not heard anything or seen any suspicious activity. Maybe she should be paying closer attention?

"We just got to find out what," Harry said. Should she show herself and offer up some help? Hermione pondered. But why bother? She basically tossed their friendship out the window to be accepted with the Slytherins, there was no way they would trust her to do this. For all they know, she could be helping them. She felt sick to her stomach. Hermione backed up, tears blurring her vision. She worked so hard to get to where she was at with her Housemates. She did not know what to do or who to turn to. Harry and Ron would never want her help. They lost trust in her. Hermione turned around and ran back all the way she came, forgetting about her empty stomach.

Ron leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "You know, if Hermione was here, she would know what to do." Harry shook his head.

"Well she made her choice, she's with them now." The bitterness was clear in his voice.

"Harry, you can't actually think Hermione has turned into one of them." He shrugged. "We've known her for years! She's helped us out with so much."

"Only to turn her back on us so she could fit in." Harry snapped.

"You can't blame her too much, Harry. I mean I'm pretty pissed about what she did too but you know how bad she had it!"

"We could have helped her! We could have gotten her through with anything that she needed, we could have-"

"I guess it wasn't good enough." Ron lowered his head. "Or else she would still be here with us."

"Well she's a Slytherin now," Harry blew out a breath.

"You can't surely believe that. We all know Hermione was never meant to be in that House." Ron tried to reason with him. "I just don't think we should give up on her." Harry looked over at his friend. "Just not yet."

"She'll have to prove to us that she isn't one of them then. It's been a while, who knows what has gone on with her. If she even wants to be our friend again." Ron stood up and looked Harry dead in the eye.

"I know she will."

"I hope you're right then," Harry walked over to a window in front of him, staring out at the view. "Or else we are really screwing ourselves over."

* * *

**A/N- **Decent amount of flashbacks hopefully everything was clear. Thanks for having an interest in this story! I would love to hear your reviews!

Brittany


	4. Under One Condition

**Disclaimer: **I'll never own Harry Potter.

**Under One Condition**

_6th Year- Present time_

Hermione fiddled with her quill, sighing, she looked back down at her textbook then at her paper and then back at her textbook. She put down her quill and looked around the empty common room. It was eerily quiet and usually that was the best way for her to get her work done. But today for some reason, it bugged her. It was late so she expected no one to be down here, thinking it would be a great time to get done some of next weeks work. But her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help but think about the conversation she heard Ron and Harry having, all week she wanted to go up to them and say something, anything, just to ease the void she was feeling without them. But her courage seemed to melt away every time she neared them and guilt took over. They did not care what she had to say to them. She sighed, knowing that she did not really know how they felt. She was just too scared of the rejection of her old friends.

She closed her textbook and put it next to her on the couch. Why did this have to be so difficult? She laid her head on the armrest, willing herself not to cry. This was her own fault. And this week she had barely talked to any of the Slytherins. Everything was so confusing. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. Why couldn't things just be easier? Why did she have to be in Slytherin? She asked herself, questions that seemed to appear in her head everyday since she was put there.

"Late night school work?" She heard a male voice say. "Granger you are too predictable." Hermione opened her eyes and looked over at Draco who sat down on the other couch that was facing her.

"I tried to," she sat up, yawning. "What are you doing down here?"

"Couldn't sleep," he threw his legs onto the couch and leaned back on the armrest. "Unlike someone who looks like they are going to pass out." He gave her a smirk.

"Yeah," she picked up her schoolwork. "I guess I should be getting off to bed." She stood up from the couch. "I never did thank you," she cleared her throat, "for um saving me from my fall." Draco shrugged.

"Don't think too much of it," he told her. Hermione nodded.

"Alright, well I'm going to sleep." Draco watched her head over to the stairs.

"Hey, Granger," he called to her. Hermione turned around.

"Yeah?" Draco noted how she seemed a little nervous.

"You going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

"I completely forgot about that." She huffed. "I mean I guess not. I don't really have anyone to go with."

"Well that's miserable," Draco sat up on the couch.

"Yeah, thanks," she turned back around to head up the stairs.

"You can come with us," he called to her, trying to hold back an eye roll. Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Why?" She asked.

"Fine, don't go." Draco cracked his knuckles.

"I just mean, why are you asking me?"

"You didn't seem to question me asking you to join us last Friday?" This girl was insufferable. He wanted to knock her in the head with her books.

"Just simply curious," she told him.

"Alright simply curious, have a nice night." He was done with this conversation, if she was going to be a pain, then that was her problem. No wonder why she had nobody.

"I'll go with you guys," she said, barely loud enough for him to hear her.

"Fantastic," he mumbled, low enough for her to not hear him. He realized she was still waiting on a reply from him. "Sounds great, Granger," he smirked at her. "Run along now."

"Oh, okay," she bit her bottom lip. "Night," she mumbled before finally heading to her room.

Draco let out an annoyed breath and rubbed the back of his head. Why was she such a pain? A bushy-haired pain. He pulled out a folded envelope from his robe pocket and tapped it on his palm. He received a letter from his father asking how the task at hand was going, and if there was no progress yet with Granger, to get a move on it or the Dark Lord will not be pleased. He ripped it.

...

Friday night had gone on seemingly boring for Hermione, she spent most of the day just focusing on her schoolwork and she spent the rest of her night in her shared room, reading. She thought maybe she should go down to the common room and try to make an effort to converse with the group. She rolled her eyes, knowing full well they were not _her _group. Then decided against it, she did not know how much she could take of them and figured they felt the same about her. Hogsmeade would be enough for all of them tomorrow. It was nearing midnight and she put down her book and decided to call it a night. As she began to drift off to sleep, the door to her room swung open. She lifted up her head and squinted her eyes, trying to make out whom it was. The girl was giggling, she was sure it was Bella. And then she began humming. What had gotten into her? "Bella?" Hermione said. Bella turned to face her and flicked on a light.

"Go back to sleep, Granger," she told her.

"Why are you so… happy?" Hermione sat up in bed.

"I didn't know that was a crime. Send the dementors!" She giggled. _Okay_, Hermione knew the girl had to be a bit intoxicated. Hermione watched as Bella grabbed her bed pole and swung herself onto her bed, she rolled over and smiled up at the ceiling.

"Something is definitely up," Hermione was intrigued; she'd never seen Bella like this before.

"He is just _gorgeous_," Bella sat up on her elbows and smiled at Hermione. "And I finally got to kiss him!"

"Who?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've kind of had a small thing for him for a while now and well it was just wonderful! He invited me to drink with him and one thing led to another and yes!" She giggled some more.

"Who?" Hermione asked again, getting irritated.

"God, I hope he will want to hangout with me again. You don't think it was just the liquor, do you?" Bella looked at Hermione, fear washing over her face.

"I don't even know who you are talking about." She said.

"Who else do you think? Draco Malfoy." She fell back on her bed, smiling. Hermione narrowed her eyes. _But of course… _

"Oh," Hermione laid back down. Bella was probably one of countless girls Draco has hooked up with for a night especially while drinking. _Poor girl, she'll get her heart crushed. _Hermione closed her eyes.

"Granger!" She called to her.

"I'm sure he will want to spend time with you again." Hermione mumbled, sleep already taking over her.

"Do you really think so?" Bella asked.

"Yes, you know Malfoy always that charmer with the women and swooning them and all that with the drinking…"

"What?" Bella snapped. And before she knew it, she had passed out.

…

Hermione stood nervously in the courtyard, hoping that Draco would seek her out instead of the other way around. Or maybe he forgot that he had invited her? Then maybe she should find him? She knew she was thinking too much into it, but she could not help it. If she was going to end up going to Hogsmeade alone, she rather not go at all. She saw Harry and Ron not too far from her and she lowered her head. How pathetic must she look right now? The wind picked up and Hermione wrapped her arms around her.

"Alright everybody, if you have handed me your permission slip, you can follow me!" McGonagall called to the students.

_Shit,_ Hermione sighed and looked around. There was no way she was going to go by herself. Hermione shook her head and decided to head back into the castle.

"Granger! Where you going?" Hermione whipped around to find Blaise, Draco, and Pansy staring at her.

"Haven't changed your mind, have you?" Draco smirked at her.

"No, no, not at all," she headed over to them.

"Oh great, I didn't know how I would make it to Hogsmeade without Granger." Pansy sneered.

"Always so welcoming, Parkinson." She shot back. If the rest of the guys were beginning to warm up to her, she might as well give Pansy what was coming to her. They might enjoy the show anyway. Pansy rolled her eyes and walked in front of the group so she would not have to look at Hermione.

"What's up?" Blaise asked her.

"Oh nothing much, just the usual…" Hermione smiled at him.

"Schoolwork?" He chuckled.

"Pretty much," she shrugged.

"Someone needs a life," Pansy mocked, not turning to look at her. Blaise grinned at Hermione.

"Lovely, isn't she?" He joked.

"Just like the rest of the Slytherins." Hermione grinned.

"That's fair," he admitted to her. "But not me." He winked and caught up with Pansy. Hermione's eyebrows rose. _Was he flirting?_ Hermione almost laughed at herself. No, of course he was not. No Slytherin would ever flirt with her. She was, as they would say "filthy blood". Hermione sighed; she should have just stayed with Ron and Harry. She always had a small thing for Ron, but the way she was being treated in school was her first priority over romance. And who was she kidding; there was no way she would ever be in a romantic relationship with any Slytherin. Hermione shuddered at the thought, they probably used whips and chains and-

"Keep up Granger," Draco looked over his shoulder at her. "Or we might forget you were even with us." Hermione realized now that she had been walking at a slower pace then the rest of them.

"Sorry," she said, trying to keep up with them. Draco rolled his eyes, she's always apologizing. The walk to Hogsmeade was quiet, well on Hermione and Draco's part. She only half listened to the banter coming from Blaise and Pansy before she tuned them out. Before long they were entering Hogsmeade, their classmates already hustling about the town.

"I have something to go do," Pansy looked at the boys. "I'll catch you around," her eyes lowered on Hermione and she grimaced at her before disappearing into the crowd.

"I do have to meet up with someone but I'll be back shortly also," he gave a small smile to Hermione and then his eyes met Draco. "I'm sure you two can manage not to kill each other while I'm gone."

"I'll make no promises," Draco joked, or at least Hermione hoped he did.

"Right then," Blaise nodded at them and also headed into the crowd. Hermione rubbed her arm nervously and stared down at the ground. What the hell were the two of them going to do? Would Draco realize he doesn't want to be seen with just her and leave her by herself? She bit her bottom lip.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco looked over at her.

"Nothing," she dropped all actions. "Um so… where should we go?" Draco seemed a bit irritated but if he was he held back from saying so.

"This way," he led her into a nearby café and all the way in the back to a table. Either he did not want to be seen with her or he was going to strangle her. He waited for her to take a seat, still standing up. "I'll be back," he said and walked to the front of the café. Hermione frowned. After five minutes Draco came back carrying two cups. "Coffee or tea?" He asked.

"Oh, tea please," he placed one cup down on the table and slid it to her, before taking a seat opposite of her. "Thank you," she looked down at her tea, clearly shocked.

"Don't be too surprised Granger, what the hell else were we going to do? Stand outside for an hour waiting for Blaise to get back? Not bloody likely." He sipped his coffee. Hermione eyed him curiously and picked up the tea, the steam warming her face. She was fascinated, what exactly had she done that made him want to include her in his group? It's not like she beat up Harry or Ron for him or became a follower of You Know Who. It surely could not just be her charming personality that he decided to give her a chance? She sighed as she drank her tea. Maybe she should just let things be but this was just too _weird_? Hermione hoped Draco didn't have something up his sleeve. She placed her cup down. "See something you like?" He smirked.

"What?" Hermione squinted at him.

"You keep staring at me… I mean I know I'm great looking and all." Draco noticed a blush creeping up her face.

"Sorry, um, I was just shocked by the gesture." She motioned at the cups in front of them.

"Oh," he took another sip of his coffee.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Who says I'm playing at all?" He grinned.

"You don't have to say anything," she drank her tea.

"If I just got myself something that would be rude. I mean my mother did teach me manners, Granger."

"I've never seen any manners," Hermione informed him. Draco rolled his eyes playfully.

"Just keep drinking your tea," he told her. He watched her grab her cup and bring it up to her lips. "What's that?" He said.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked as she swallowed her tea. "What's what?"

"Those few cuts on your wrists? Granger, don't tell me you were a cutter." Hermione's face went pale. She pulled down her shirtsleeve and sat on her hands.

"No, no it was from an accident." Draco cocked an eyebrow at her.

"How dim-witted do you think I am?" He leaned in. Their eyes met and Hermione opened her mouth, but no words came up. "Well?"

"Why should I bother telling you?"

"Because here we are drinking coffee and tea together so you might as well tell me." Hermione stood up from her seat.

"It's non of your business." She looked down at him. "But thanks for the tea." She made her way to the front of the café and walked out the door. Draco grimaced. What the bloody hell was her problem? He shook his head. Maybe he was too forward. But, what did he care? He was only doing this because he was ordered too. Sure, he had gotten to know her better since he started hanging around her, and he wouldn't admit it but he felt somewhat bad for the girl. She probably had it rough the past couple of years at Hogwarts. The Slytherins were no saints. Quite the opposite, really.

Draco stood up after downing his coffee and decided to head back outside, not caring to find Granger.

…

Hermione opened the door to the café and stepped outside. There was a slight chill to the air, but Hermione enjoyed the coolness, the café seemed to get stuffy all within a minute. She stepped out of the way to let a few people inside and looked at a girl standing next to her. It was Bella. "Oh hey," she said, surprised to see her. Bella turned to face Hermione, her face red.

"What the hell were you doing?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"With Draco!" She screeched. Hermione's eyes widened and she grabbed Bella's wrist and pulled her away from the door.

"Would you relax?" She told her. "Nothing is going on between us! I mean ew, gross," she shuddered at the thought. "We were just waiting for some people together and-"

"He bought you a drink!" She pulled her wrist away from Hermione. "You're a slut!" Hermione's mouth dropped open, the girl could not be serious.

"Well that was rude." Bella crossed her arms, if looks could kill, Hermione would be ten feet under the ground right about now. "You know we hangout it means absolutely nothing." She tried to reason with the younger girl. The door from the café slammed shut and the girls looked over at it. Draco stepped outside, eyeing them curiously.

"Ladies," he said. Bella turned to him.

"What were you doing with _her_?" She demanded to know. Draco looked over at Hermione then back at Bella, a smirk threatening the corner of his lips.

"Getting a drink together, what's it to you?" He asked.

"Well what, what about our night?" Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes, the poor girl. Fallen for the Malfoy charm.

"It was a one time thing, sorry love, I don't do relationships." Bella's mouth dropped.

"I thought it meant something." She said, barley above a whisper. Draco shrugged.

"It didn't mean anything," Bella breathed out a heavy sigh and looked at Hermione.

"But you do-do her!" She shook her head at Hermione. "A Mudblood non-the less." She stalked off without another word. Hermione stared blankly at the now empty space in front of her. Draco took a step near her.

"A bit rude of you, don't you think?" Draco shrugged.

"The girl is naïve, she'll get over it." Hermione ran a hand down her face, knowing full well she would have to deal with her roommate later. Bella couldn't possibly believe something was going on with her and Malfoy. Voldemort would be Headmaster at Hogwarts before that happened.

"Well that's just great, you make the mess and I have to clean it up." She sighed.

"Leave it alone, what is the girl going to do to you? Nothing," Draco said simply.

"Easy for you to say! You don't room with her!" She was already furious enough with him from his cutting comment and now this. He put a hand behind her shoulder and guided her in the direction he wanted to walk. She shook her shoulder so he would drop his hand but kept up with him.

"Just let me know if she gives you any problems." Hermione looked over at him

"Why? What are you going to do? Get her drunk again and make-out with her?" Draco smiled.

"Jealous, Granger?" Hermione scoffed.

"Please, get over yourself." She shook her head. "Out of all the girls in Slytherin you choose one of my roommates. What? Have you gone through them all already?" Draco didn't like her tone, her voice was getting higher and drawing looks from people.

"She happened to be there last night and she asked for a drink. I wasn't going to turn her down."

"Well that's not the only thing you gave her last night." Hermione was pissed and she did not want to be in the presence of him anymore. "I'm walking away now and I would appreciate it if you did not follow." Hermione turned to look at him. Draco's nose flared and he leaned in closer to her. Hermione couldn't help but hold her breath.

"What gave you the impression that I would ever follow a Mudblood?" Hermione met his eyes and she frowned before pushing him away from her.

"Get lost, Malfoy," she was livid. How dare he demand her to tell him something very personal and then get her roommate pissed at her and then call her a Mudblood! Despite his recent efforts, how could she be so thick to forget that he was a Malfoy after all? Cold-blooded snake.

"Already gone," he told her and strode off. Hermione crossed her arms, willing herself to take deep breaths. How she couldn't stand him. In fact, she wanted nothing more to do with those damn Slytherins. She cursed under her breath and decided to make her way back to the castle. As she squeezed her way through the crowd she knocked shoulders with someone.

"I'm sorry," they said, Hermione looked at the boy, it was Harry. Her mouth went dry. "Oh," he looked behind him as Ron came up next to them. He saw Hermione and managed the same thing as Harry.

"Oh," Hermione gave them a small smile.

"Hi guys," she tried. She was face to face with them now. No use in running or pretending they weren't there. She missed them, anyway. "H-how are you guys?" She asked, generally curious. They looked at each other; Harry shrugged, and looked back at her.

"Alright I guess," a few people walked in between them and Hermione stepped back.

"Maybe we should," she motioned her head towards the side of a building. The guys nodded and followed her to the open space. "So," she turned back towards them. "What about you, Ron?"

"Fine," he gave her his infamous pout face.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I guess I'm okay," she shrugged. Things sucked, liked they always did, just not as bad. "I've missed you guys." She admitted.

"Whose fault is that?" Ron could not hold back. Hermione looked down, her lips forming a line.

"You're right," she confessed. "I do miss you guys. And I want to see you both more." Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"I don't know Hermione," Harry started. "You've been hanging out with the Slytherins, we don't know what's been going on with you."

"Well of course I've been hanging out with the Slytherins. I am one!" She breathed out a heavy sigh. "You can't possibly think that I am now," Hermione lowered her voice, "working for You Know Who."

"Now we didn't say that," Ron told her. "I don't think you are."

"But," Harry interjected. "We can't take risks. This is a war we are talking about here. People cross people all the time."

"Listen," Hermione looked behind them, grabbed Ron and Harry's wrists and pulled them in between the sides of two buildings. "Yes, I'll admit I have been hanging out with that prejudice arse. But I haven't heard a single thing about Voldemort. Nothing!" Harry looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was snooping around.

"Well he's up to something," Ron leaned closer to her. "We know it and it's got to do with Voldemort. He's just being very sneaky about it."

"Well what do you want me to do?" She looked at both Ron and Harry.

"If you want to be on good terms with us again Hermione, you need to bring us back some information on what Malfoy is exactly up to."

"How do you propose I do that?" She crossed her arms.

"You need to get close to him as possible." Ron looked over at Harry.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison.

"It's going to be risky and you have to be careful. But it's the only way to prove that we can trust you and you would be doing a great favor to us all."

"No, no I don't-" Ron was cut short.

"I'll do it." Hermione said simply. "For the sake of our friendship and the war and just everything." She was beyond relieved. If the boys would take her back, under this condition, she was sold! She was already hanging out with the Slytherins so it was not like she had to make a great deal of effort with that. She would just have to try and get Draco alone more often. Ron frowned at her, clearly displeased by this plan. "It'll be alright," she told him. "I can do this," she was confident.

"Glad to hear it," Harry told her.

"I'm not too sure about this plan but it's glad to have you back," Ron smiled, touching her arm. Hermione finally felt happy.

"I'm glad to be back."

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for spending sometime reading this stuff... I would love to hear from you guys, so don't be afraid to review!

Until next chapter...

Brittany


	5. Sneaking Around

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership to the Harry Potter series.

**Sneaking Around**

Over the course of the next few days, Hermione had come to the realization that Draco Malfoy was indeed up to something. He kept to himself and seemed to disappear a lot. Not telling anyone where he was going or what he was doing. And every time she tried to follow him, she seemed to have gotten turned around. What was he hiding? A part of her _really_ did not want to know. And Harry seemed to be holding back on some information about it. _Whatever_, she could figure this out by herself.

The days following the Hogsmeade trip were quite quiet on Hermione's part. Draco seemed to leave her alone along with Bella who just shot her looks. She figured that was better than a confrontation. The one person that did seem to acknowledge her presence was Blaise. She didn't know how she felt about that. He was nice and all but what was he playing at? What were any of them playing at? Hermione's head hurt. And on top of everything she still did not really belong anywhere. She seemed to just be floating around, and she was dying to finally land on the ground.

Hermione collapsed onto the coach in the common room and rubbed at her wrist. She was still unbelievably embarrassed at how Draco was the one who saw her cuts. _Of course him_, she told herself. The day her life would seemingly suck less was probably the day Voldemort was destroyed, if ever. She covered her face with her arm.

_4__h__ Year***_

Hermione stared at the ghostly girl in front of her. Taking note of her bushy hair, chapped lips, and tear stained cheeks. She moved a lock of hair away from her face, watching her reflection mimic her actions. It seemed to be her, but it sure did not feel like it. She cocked her head. Where was the girl she used to know? She felt like a hollow shell. She could thank her tears to Pansy and the rest of them. Hermione closed her eyes and tightened them. She wanted to focus on a different pain then from the one in her chest. She held out her arm and slowly slid up the sleeve. Grabbing at her wand, her eyes focused in on her mirror-self one last time before taking in her pale skin on her forearm. This was not her, but with a shaking hand she slowly brought the tip of her wand to her wrist. Hermione muttered a spell and her eyes clamped shut.

She took in the pain. And it felt great. She felt her skin tare open into a perfect line on her wrist. Hermione looked back down at it, blood slowly beginning to drip down her arm and onto the floor. She was fixated on the color. It was beautifully done. And the spell she used, if she decided to heal the cut, it would patch up the skin, but the scar would remain. Hermione felt a smirk tug at her lips.

_6__th__ Year- Present time_

"Granger," she heard her name being called. "Granger, wake the bloody hell up." Hermione's eyes snapped open, a cold sweat welcoming her body. She rubbed at her eyes before squinting at the person who woke her. Draco loomed over her, frowning. _Shit_, she had followed him earlier that night, but when she lost him she decided to head back to her room but made a stop on the couch in the common room, she must have fallen asleep. "What are you doing?" She checked the clock on the wall. It was midnight.

"What am I doing?" She slowly sat up. "What are you doing? I was clearly here sleeping."

"Yeah but when I left an hour ago you weren't here." He lowered his eyes. Hermione matched him by raising an eyebrow.

"Why were you walking about the castle so late?" Draco frowned.

"Never mind," he told her before heading to the stairs.

"Wait," Hermione stood up from the couch and he looked at her. "I was, um, waiting around for you." He eyed her curiously. Hermione bit her bottom lip, improvising.

"And why is that?" He turned to face her.

"Right, well you see I've been thinking about the other day in Hogsmeade and well I wanted to apologize. I was rude." Draco gave her a confused look. There was no way he was buying this.

"Apologize?" He said the word as if he didn't know it's meaning. "I mean well right, you should be."

"Oh, okay, well yes I am _sorry_." She forced the word out of her mouth. "And thank you again for the tea-"

"What are you doing?" He snapped.

"Excuse me?" She shook her head.

"What are you trying to do?" He stepped towards her. "Apologizing and thanking me?" He chuckled. "You can't be that desperate to try and be my friend again." Hermione's mouth dropped open. Friend? He thought of her as a friend? He realized his mistake by her reaction and quickly corrected himself. "Not as if we were friends and all but…" he tried to search for the right word, "friendly acquaintances?" He tried for. He had to remember, he needed to get Granger on his side. But how was he supposed to do that? He needed to come up with a plan.

"Right," was all she could come up with, Hermione cleared her throat. "Well now that-that's settled, I should be going up too." Draco gave her a strange look, what was this girl playing at?

"See you then," he said, slowly before heading to his room. A heavy breath escaped Hermione's mouth as he disappeared from her sight. She wanted to smack herself. Now Draco was going to know something was up! He probably thought she was stalking him.

"Good job, Hermione," she told herself as she trudged up to her room.

…

Draco tossed his shirt over his head and collapsed on his bed. He rolled over so he was on his stomach and closed his eyes. He had felt like someone had been following him tonight. Draco figured it was probably Granger. She was being extremely odd but then again she was a Muggle-born and no one said they were normal. But who was he to judge? He was the one sneaking about the castle. Draco sighed and turned over his arm so he could look at his dark mark. He did not want to admit it, but everything felt wrong. The mark, the task at hand, and trying to get Granger on their side only to kill her later. He felt kind of bad for the girl. He cursed himself for even thinking it. But, she went her whole six school years completely miserable and right when she was finally being "welcomed" in, it was only to dispose of her later.

A part of him prayed that Granger was smart enough to figure out what he was doing, so he could just tell his father, like he said before, it was never going to work with her. The girl wasn't a Slytherin and would never be. She had Gryffindor written all over her and he wouldn't be surprised if she was back with Potty and Weasle any day now. But Draco was afraid. Afraid to disappoint his father and upset the Dark Lord who would surely have his head if he fucked anything up.

So he decided he was going to continue on with trying to get Granger on their side, no matter of her outcome. Sure, he would feel bad about it, but this is who he was. He was _chosen_. Or what else would that bloody mark be for?

…

Arms crossed, foot tapping, Hermione waited outside of the Gryffindor common room for Harry. Even though she told herself she would figure everything out on her own, she needed more information. What exactly was she dealing with? Why does Voldemort need Draco? If he even did. What proof did Harry have that something was up? What did he know? She was like a blind mouse, running around wildly, and waiting to get caught in a trap. Harry was going to give her information whether he liked it or not. Because if he didn't they would have serious-

"Hermione?" She turned around. "What are you doing?" Harry was nearing the portrait hole.

"There you are!" She exclaimed.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, sounding like a professor. Hermione looked around and pulled him over to a far sidewall.

"You have to tell me some things you know, Harry. Anything, at all about Malfoy and what he has to do with You Know Who. I have nothing to go off of, what proof do you have?" She rambled.

"Hermione I-"

"I know you're having trouble with trusting me right now, Harry, but I can tell you this. Whatever you tell me will help out a lot with Draco. I need to know, I need _something_." She looked at him, sadly. "I'm really not sure what I'm dealing with."

"Fine," Harry blew out a breath and leaned against the wall. "Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater. I found out fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament." A small gasp escaped Hermione's lips. "And Draco has been acting, _very_ suspicious. I don't think it would be wise of us to not look into it. In fact, we should be assuming he is becoming or already is one himself. But I need to know for sure. Along with where he goes at night. I've tried to follow but-"

"You always end up getting turned around?" Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, exactly that," she nodded slowly, taking in the information. But how surprised could she really be? Lucius was a conniving bastard but… a part of her didn't want to believe Draco would become one too. He was an absolute prick but after getting to know him a little better, he didn't seem entirely evil. But then again, how well did she really know him? "Are you alright?" Harry asked her. Hermione gave a lazy shrug.

"It's just not something I wanted to hear. I guess I should not be surprised actually at all, but I don't know, I just had it in me that Malfoy wasn't a Death Eater. But I'm not sure, anymore… I hope it's not true."

"Hermione?" Harry asked, slowly. "Do you care for the guy?" She looked at him, confused and a little shocked.

"Care for Malfoy?" Hermione could not hold in a laugh. "Harry, Draco and I are practically nothing. He's just a classmate I'm trying to uncover…" she admitted. "But no, I don't care for the guy. He's unbearable at times, and I would love nothing more than to sometimes curse him. But I don't want him to join Voldemort, either. No one should have to be forced into that."

"Unless he wanted to." Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not sure," Harry studied her. "But I really hope not. Maybe there's still some hope for him?" She felt as crazy saying it as the look on Harry's face.

…

"Always reading?" Hermione looked up from her book to see Blaise sitting down on the other side of the table, across from her in the Great Hall. He was grinning at her.

"You caught me," she shut her book and smirked back.

"What have you been up to?" Blaise asked, popping a grape into his mouth.

"Oh you know, the exact same as always." He frowned.

"You may need to get out more, Granger." She could have sworn he winked.

"Just no time," she drew her book to her chest and began to stand up.

"Leaving me again?" Hermione sighed a dramatic breath, playing along.

"You know I have to," she frowned. Truthfully, she just didn't want to be in Blaise's company right now. They way he was acting towards her, freaked her out.

"But only for me to reunite with you later." Blaise put a hand to his chest.

"_Barf,_" Pansy slid in next to Blaise and looked Hermione up and down. "Whatever you're doing stop," she told Blaise.

"I'm not doing anything, besides talking to Hermione here." He definitely winked this time. The first name basis felt foreign to Hermione. Her heart pace seemed to pick up. Was it her or did Blaise seem to take an interest in her? Was that even possible?

"_Hermione,_" Pansy said her name like it was a disease. "I don't know anybody by that name. Only," she gave Hermione her evil smirk, "Mudblood Granger," Hermione shot her a look.

"Take it easy," Blaise put a hand on her back. "She hasn't done anything." And now he was defending her! Hermione needed to get out of there.

"I'll make this easy for everyone. I'm leaving." She announced to them before quickly leaving the Great Hall, some of the Slytherin's eyes on her.

She headed down a corridor she didn't usually go. She just wanted some alone time. Her anxiety was bad and just needed to keep moving. Hermione was never good with guys that flirted with her; it was like she did not know how to react to it. Why was it that Hermione could not figure anyone out? Why did Blaise seem to have a newfound interest in her? Why couldn't Harry and Ron just get over everything and trust her again? What was Draco doing, exactly? And why was this corridor getting darker? Hermione slipped out her wand, "Lumos," she said and watched the tip of her wand light up, brightening the dark space in front of her. If only she could get some answers, but her plans were getting her nowhere. She first needed to figure out how to get Draco alone and press some information out of him. But he wasn't just going to spill his life to her. No, there had to be some other way to do that. There was always a potion but that was too much work. There had to be a simpler way. She tried to think. And then there was whispering.

Hermione came to a holt before rounding a corridor. She quickly put out the light on her wand and peeked her head around the wall. Hermione's eyes widened, it was Draco. And he was heading into the Room of Requirement! What was he doing? She watched him walk in and she hesitated. Was now the right time to follow? She didn't have much time to think, she quickly ran over to the room and slipped in behind him. She ducked behind a dresser and watched him go deeper into the room.

Hermione tried to keep up behind him, praying that she would not make any noise. Draco came to a stop in front of what looked like a covered up armoire. She hid behind a couch and popped her head out to the side. He whipped the blanket off to reveal a cabinet. Hermione squinted at it. What significance did it hold? She just now noticed how he held an apple in his hand. What the hell was he doing? Hermione pressed her body into the couch further as he reached out for the cabinet doors when a clashing sound erupted from behind her. Hermione flinched, and ducked back down behind the couch. _Damn_, she must have knocked something over when pushing the couch.

Draco dropped the apple and spun around, startled. He quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it in the direction of the noise. "Whose there?" He demanded. "Show yourself!" Hermione stayed hidden. Draco hesitantly inched forward toward a green couch covered with miscellaneous items. "Come out now or you'll never come out of here alive!" He threatened.

Hermione clenched her eyes shut, cowering down. She knew he was bluffing, but she had suddenly gotten a new fear of Draco Malfoy, who may or may not be a Death Eater! She gulped; she knew he was heading towards her. Hermione stayed motionless in her spot, and just waited. There was nowhere for her to run. "I said show yourself!" He was right in front of the couch now. Hermione buried her face in her knees, willing herself not to whimper. His footsteps seemed to grow louder and then stopped. "Granger?" He said in disbelieve. She raised her head, a cowardly expression on her face, when she came face to face with his wand. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" He demanded, angling his wand at her nose.

"I just got l-lost," she sputtered. He poked her with his wand and she backed up into the couch. "Please," she looked away.

"Lost?" He repeated. "No, you're following me!" He reached down and pulled her up by her arm, she whimpered.

"Please don't," she felt his grip tighten as he pushed her back into the couch.

"Why were you following me, Granger?" His cold stare found her eyes. He knew how scared she was in that moment.

"I-I just," she swallowed, trying to find the right words.

"Well?" He shook her a bit.

"Okay," she tried to get out of his grasp. "Let me go," she pleaded. And to her surprise he did. Draco did not move back though, he was waiting for an explanation. The longer he waited, the angrier he seemed to get. "I just saw you come in here and I was curious as to what you were doing. I didn't mean to pry, truly, I shouldn't have followed you in here, I'm sorry."

"And what have you come to learn?" He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at her. Hermione shook her head lightly.

"Nothing," she wasn't exactly lying either. Draco stepped towards her, she kept her eyes down. She could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"Now how do I know you're telling the truth?" He whispered.

"I swear," she found the courage to look him in the eyes again. "I don't know anything." He searched her face, trying to figure out if she was lying. She mostly just looked scared. Draco sighed, he hadn't done anything in front of her so he may be okay. He would have to just watch his back more often.

"Fine," he pulled away from her. "Just leave." He told her.

"Okay," Hermione shook her head and pushed herself away from the couch. She quickly made her way out of the room and as soon as she was out she ran down the corridor. That was a terrible idea! She would need to think more into it next time. Maybe she could borrow the invisibility cloak from Harry? That way she would surely be undetected next time.

She finally made her way back to the Slytherin common room, her heart rate still racing. She was so close to finding out more information on what he was doing. But just like that, it fell through. The cloak would definitely come in handy to see what he was up to in that room. Hermione repeated the password to the portrait and the frame flew open, she stepped inside, the cold air hitting her as it always did.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her. But what else could she do? She thought hard. She needed more information from him, something solid. And then it finally hit her. She had flashbacks to the night of them all drinking. That was it! Alcohol! The truth serum. It was not like she would have to force him to drink, he did it on a regular basis. She would just have to make sure that she was the girl around during that time. "Out of my way, Granger," she turned around. Hermione's other roommate stood in front of her, her black hair thrown up. She rarely saw her other roommate; she was always sleeping out of the room. She scrunched up her nose.

"Jessica, you scared me." Hermione put a hand to her chest.

"My bad," she said sarcastically. "Now move," Hermione realized she had just been standing in front of the stairs. As she passed by, Hermione got a sniff of alcohol on the girl. She eyed her, as an idea formed in her head.

"Do you have any liquor?" Hermione asked, nonchalantly. Jessica stopped on the stairs and looked over at her.

"Why?" Hermione shrugged.

"Tough week, yah know?" Jessica eyed her. "Just trying to relax," Hermione tried to sound cool. Jessica slowly reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"Here," she tossed it to Hermione and she quickly caught it. "Nice reflexes," she headed to their shared room, without another word. Hermione smirked and turned the bottle around in her hands. It was three-fourths of the way filled; it should do the trick. She tried not to gag as she examined the front of the bottle. Whiskey was not her favorite. She had made a fool out of herself tonight, and she had no idea how she was going to get him to drink with her. But it would probably be easier if she had the alcohol instead of him. He probably thought she was crazy. Then again, he had been acting just as strange as her. For all she knew, he was the crazy one and she was completely sane.

"Hmm," she opened the bottle and sniffed it. "Yuck," her face contorted into one of pain and she closed the cap back over it. She heard the portrait hole open and she darted to her room. The last thing she wanted was to see Draco right now; he was probably still pissed. She would have to try her plan tomorrow night.

…

Draco headed for his shared common room, fuming. What in the bloody hell was that girl thinking? He was thankful that he did not do anything before he realized he was not alone. He could have strangled her and he would have no idea what he would do if she saw something. Someone would have his neck for it. And he wasn't going to die because of _her_. He snarled, she was a bloody pain in his ass. Why could they not just dispose of her now? What did they really need her for? If they did not want her on Potter's side, wouldn't offing her be easier? But that would probably raise suspicion. Draco sighed, he didn't even know how he felt about them disposing of her. One thing is for sure, after tonight he would happily do it himself. He entered his room.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, mate?" Blaise asked, leaning back on his headboard.

"What?" Draco looked over at him; sometimes he forgot he even shared a room with people.

"You look bloody pissed off," Blaise told him in which he received a shrug.

"It's nothing," he loosened his white collar shirt and pulled of his tie.

"Suit yourself," Blaise folded his hands behind his head and sighed. "I'm curious," he started. Draco raised an eyebrow at him as he rifled threw some of his clothes.

"About what?"

"Well about Granger," Draco rolled his eyes. Why is it that she popped up everywhere? With everyone he talked to? What was the fascination with her, because it was beyond him?

"What about Granger?" He looked over at Blaise, holding a pair of green pajama bottoms.

"I find her to be quite intriguing. Do you not agree?" Draco walked over to his own bed.

"I think you know how I feel about her."

"No, not really mate," Blaise sat up. "I'm not exactly sure what're your playing at."

"Me either," he muttered, unbuttoning his shirt, his back facing Blaise. "Can't say," he told him.

"Alright," Blaise drawled. Draco looked over his shoulder at him.

"You're not saying you fancy her, are you?" Blaise just shrugged.

"I'm not saying anything but I have come to notice over the years that she's not as bad as everyone made her out to be. Sure she isn't a Pureblood but she's a Slytherin. I got over it. And she's quite smart, bright, and isn't too bad to look at." Draco's eyebrows slowly rose. "Just saying," Blaise held up his hands.

"Be careful what you say there, mate. Someone may think you have it for her." Blaise frowned at him.

"Look whose talking, beginning of last year you just saw her as dirty blood. You've been hanging with her more than the rest of us."

"Not because I want to," Draco was tired of this conversation.

"Then why?" Draco just shook his head.

"Have at her, mate." Was all he said.

That night as Draco lay down to sleep, unfortunately, just like in his current life situation, Granger seemed to invade his dreams. He tossed and turned till the morning.

* * *

**A/N- **I think we all know where next chapter could be heading... possibly? Hmm... anyway! Please review and let me know what you guys think or whatever you want to say. I'll be looking forward to hearing from some of you!

Brittany


	6. Just One too Many

**A/N- **I'm sorry this took a while to update, I suck! But at least it is up now, right?

**Disclaimer: **I for sure do not own Harry Potter.

**Just One too Many**

Draco didn't show up for class the next day. Hermione knew she shouldn't have been surprised. He almost confessed to her. But Hermione also knew that Draco was no coward. Why wouldn't he just face her? It's not like she would bring up yesterday. She had a different motive for tonight, anyway. And it involved getting Draco Malfoy drunk. She couldn't lie, she was nervous. She just needed information from him, and she realized what she was going to have to do. She gagged inwardly. Hermione was going to have to flirt with Draco. But of course, he may not take a liking to that. She hoped her charm would work well enough so she would not have to resort to plan B, which was a little more aggressive. She would see no reason as to a drunken Malfoy not responding to her in his state. She just had to make sure that things didn't get too heated by him. Hermione laughed at herself. This was Malfoy after all! She knew she shouldn't even be worried about that. She would be lucky if she got a reaction out of him at all.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She was never good with the flirting. She sighed, never did she think she would have to prepare herself to put the charm on Draco Malfoy, Hermione shuddered at the thought. Maybe it would've even be like that. Maybe he would just be so drunk enough he would be just willing to tell her something in his state of being? Then again, things were always tricky for her. The night her and the Slytherin's drank together, Draco did not come off as flirty to her whatsoever. Sure, he did invite her, but they barely talked besides when he saved her from falling. Hermione buried her face in her hands. What was she getting herself into?

Little did she know; Draco had been up practically all night. Because of _her_. He couldn't seem to shake her from his thoughts. He was nervous...she was getting too close. He had slept through his first couple of periods and forced himself out of bed. Luckily, he missed all of the classes he shared with Hermione today. Besides the chance of seeing her in the Great Hall, but he knew they would not say anything to each other, so he could manage.

Draco pulled on his trousers, thinking. Why had she been following him? Why would she care? And then it hit him. Could Pothead have put her up to it? It seemed responsible and Draco was no idiot. He knew she had dropped her friends so she would be more accepted into the Slytherin House but who's to say she really didn't keep her friends? He had to admit though; she seemed awful lonely. But Granger was no dimwit either. She could have just been really could at faking that she had no one. But whatever the reason, he would have to be more careful.

"Damn!" He ran a hand threw his already tussled hair. If she was friends with Weasle King and annoying Potter, his chances to succeed this task were useless. He wanted to kick everything in sight. Why couldn't he just focus on the main thing at hand, right now? Granger was too much of a distraction and he was losing time because of her. He decided he needed to owl to his father, immediately and share his new found "discoveries". He would simply tell him they were all wasting their time, Granger was back with Potter and he needed to focus on other things. He froze before he picked up his quill. The Dark Lord would surely not be pleased. His father had told him that a seer saw the trio being the main reason to his demise.

Well fuck. Draco was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He would have to give it another go, maybe he could find out if she was still talking to Potter. And he knew exactly who to turn to.

"You want me to do what?" Blaise squinted at him.

"Ask Granger if she is still speaking with Scarhead!" Jeez, how many times was he going to have to explain it to him?

"So you want me to just go right up and ask her?" Draco tried to hold back an eye roll.

"Listen carefully, just do that thing you've been doing with her," Blaise raised an eyebrow. "And slip it into conversation."

"Why?" He crossed his arms. "Are you going to ban all of us from speaking to her if she is?" Draco shook his head.

"No, Blaise, relax," this guy needed his head cleansed; this was _Granger_, the Mudblood after all! "I just need to know if she is still talking with him. Let's just say I need to make sure Potter isn't putting her up to anything. So would you just do this?" Blaise studied his friend, sighed, and gave one nod.

"Fine," he stood up from his bed. "But what exactly is that _thing_ that I've been doing with her?"

"Acting like you may be interested in her?" Draco nearly scoffed, wasn't it obvious?

"I never said I liked her, well…" he gave Draco one last look and walked out of the room.

"Odd guy," Draco mumbled.

Blaise headed out of the Slytherin common room and to the Great Hall. It was just in time for lunch and he was hoping Hermione would be there. He personally did not mind the task Draco was asking him to do, it would just give him a reason to talk to her.

…

Hermione wasn't hungry. Her nerves were keeping her from eating. She really was worried about tonight. What if he realized what she was doing and flipped out on her? Or she found out something that she did not want to know? Well, I guess that was the point of her doing this. She heaved out a frustrated breath and picked at the food in front of her. The whole situation made her uneasy.

"Hello, 'Ermione," Hermione did not look up but a smile small appeared on her face.

"Blaise," she regarded him, flashing him quickly with her eyes before looking back down.

"What's been going on?" He asked, ducking his head as if it was a private conversation. She wondered why he always asked her like that. "And if you say the same old, we are going to have a serious problem." Blaise joked.

"Sorry to inform you," she gazed over at him. "But unfortunately it is." She sighed and picked at more of her food. Blaise's eyes scanned the Slytherin table; it was emptier than usual.

"I am curious," he started.

"Hmm," Hermione sat up a little straighter.

"Have you been talking to Potter again?" He asked.

"W-what? Why?" She looked at him a tad panicked. He seemed to notice her frightened expression and grinned.

"Relax, Granger, I was only wondering because I saw you two talking." He lied.

"Oh-oh that? That was nothing." She tried to laugh it off.

"Are you worried?" Blaise leaned on the table. Hermione shook her head 'no' slowly.

"Worried about what?"

"That if the Slytherin's knew you were talking to Sc- Potter," he cleared this throat. "That they would shun you?"

"Harry and I are not in a bad place, but we aren't really friends either." As far as Hermione was concerned, as of right now, Harry and her were strictly business. Well, until she could provide him with something useful. She realized how absurd she sounded to herself. She was being used. But Harry had his reasons for this; she turned her back on them. "I would just hate it getting around Slytherin that the trio is back or something. When it's nothing like that at all." She honestly could not care at this point if the Slytherin's found out she was friends with them again, if it was not for the plan. Draco did not need to know who Hermione was associating with again.

"No worries, Hermione. Your secret is safe with me." Blaise put a hand over Hermione's and patted it. He could not tell if she was lying to him or not, but he felt pity for the poor girl.

…

"Well?" Draco rubbed the back of his neck and stood up from his bed as Blaise entered their shared room. "Is she back with Potter again?" Blaise hesitated before shaking his head.

"Nah, the Gryffindor's still don't take a liking to _any_ of the Slytherins." If what Hermione was saying were true, it did not matter if she talked to Potter once in a blue moon. "Why may I ask, does it concern you?"

"She's been following me, and the last thing I need is bloody Granger on my trail or Potter. I have things I need to do and she needs to not be present for them." Draco stepped closer to him. "Is that clear?"

"What is the plan, anyway?" Blaise asked, curiously. Of course he knew what was up, but not everything. Just that Draco had some matters at hand and it had to do with You Know Who, but all information he had stopped there.

"All in good time," Draco told him.

"If you say so, mate," Blaise watched him as he left the room.

…

Hermione entered the common room, her stomach aching. All she wanted to do was lie down for five minutes, hoping it would clear her mind. Blaise had startled her with the unexpected question regarding Harry. She made a mental note to watch when she spoke to him in public. And why would Blaise care so much about whom she talked to? She shook her head, because simply nothing made sense anymore.

She stopped abruptly as she almost collided with another student. She let her eyes trail up the tall robed figure and froze. Draco was staring down at her. She felt her breath hitch and wondered if he was going to hex her. But he said nothing. Hermione gulped, willing to say something but when she opened her mouth nothing but the faintest squeak escaped it. "Tired?" He finally broke the silence. His voice and appearance were neutral.

"Thought I could have a quick rest before next period." She said, barely above a whisper. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Up late?" He was teasing her. She just shrugged. "Very well then," he stepped aside to let her pass him. They watched each other as they switched positions and as Draco turned to go she called to him.

"Malfoy?" Draco looked back at her from over his shoulder. "Will you meet me here tonight around ten?" He turned his body to face her, his head turning to the side.

"Why?"

"Just to talk," she gave him her best smirk. "You know… hangout?"

"You want to hangout?" He asked her, incredulously. "Just us two?" Hermione gave him a look.

"Yeah, who else would need to be here?" He did not know what game she was playing at. But he could play too.

"Sounds riveting," Draco crossed his arms.

"So is that a no?" Hermione pressed her weight on one foot.

"See you at ten, Granger," Draco said before quickly leaving the common room. Hermione let out a breath she seemed to be holding in since the Great Hall. Her plan was finally in action.

…

_9:40 PM- Present time_

Hermione awoke from the alarm she had set and turned it off. Looking at the clock, she forced herself out of bed. She did not know what was wrong with her, but after her last class she came back upstairs and fell asleep, missing dinner. Hermione made her way over to the bathroom, careful not to wake Bella who was already asleep. She checked herself in the mirror. Hermione straightened herself up as best as she could, trying to tame her hair and even changing out of her wrinkly shirt. Once she thought she was presentable enough she grabbed the bottle that she had stuffed in one of her drawers and tucked it into her robe that she slipped on. Hermione took a deep breath and headed into the common room. When she got there only a few other students were hanging down there, most of them packing up there homework or reading. Hermione sat in the corner on a chair that was in a more secluded section of the common room. She rested her chin on her palm and willed herself not to fall asleep.

"Late like always," Hermione lifted her head up as she saw Draco heading near her. All the other students had gone to their room; she figured it was well past ten.

"Early as always," he sat down in the chair next to her. "Now why did you want me here, Granger?" Draco leaned back in his chair as if he were in a business meeting.

"Well," Hermione pulled out the whiskey bottle and grinned. "Care for a drink?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Drinking on a school night, Granger?" He took the bottle from her, opened the cap, and inhaled it.

"Well who else was I going to finish it with?"

"Blaise?" Hermione felt a blush creep up her face.

"W-why Blaise?"

"Why not Blaise?" He took a sip and passed it to her. Hermione took the bottle back slowly and brought it to her lips. She really did hate drinking. Maybe a potion would have been a better option to get information? Draco watched her as she took a sip. She made a face when she swallowed it and he chuckled. "You hate drinking."

"No I don't," Draco shook his head.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a terrible liar?" Hermione's mouth drew into a line.

"No, because no one's ever caught me lying." Draco took another sip.

"Hmm…" he handed it to her. "I'm still waiting on why I'm here."

"I can't invite someone to drink with me?"

"Well sure, if you're trying to seduce that person." Draco's eyebrows raised in suggestion. "Are you trying to seduce me, Granger?"

"Absolutely not," she took a bigger sip.

"Good," he maxed her sip. "Cause sorry, you're not my type being a Muggle-born and all." She rolled her eyes; at least he didn't call her a Mudblood.

"Well if we're being honest, you aren't my type either." He smirked. "Being a prejudice ass and all." She leaned in a bit and mocked him as she said it.

"Well since that's settled," he winked at her as she tipped her head back and drank from the bottle. "What is your plan for tonight, Granger? If not seducing me…" Hermione tried to keep a straight face, because that was _exactly_ what she was doing.

"I know why you go to the Room of Requirement." Hermione stated. Draco frowned and leaned closer to her.

"And why is that?" His voice was stern, warning her to watch what she was about to say.

"To get away from it all." She said simply, handing him the bottle. She already felt the alcohol in her body, making her feel lightheaded and buzzed. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right," he took the bottle but continued to stare at her. Was she serious?

"Sometimes I go, well not there, but the Astronomy tower to escape everyone and everything." She gestured at the common room. She did not know where she was going with this, but she rolled with it, the alcohol clearly taking over.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm," Hermione shook her head.

"Not so private anymore since you told me."

"Well I know you're get away place so I figured you should know mine." Hermione hoped he was buying this.

"Never would I think I would be sitting here alone with you drinking." Hermione shrugged.

"Me too," her eyes wandered over to the fireplace that was crackling.

_Third Year***_

The fire was the only light in the room casting shadow figures off the wall. It was colder in the Slytherin common room than usual. Hermione tightened her robe around her thin frame, waiting. She was worried. Would Draco and her actually be able to get along to do this damn research project? There was a lot of work that needed to go into it and she needed his help. She turned around as she heard footsteps pass her. "Malfoy?" Hermione asked. He looked over his shoulder at her but he kept walking towards the portrait hole. "Where are you going?" He rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"My plan is to not sit here with you and do this stupid and pointless project. I figured you like homework so you can do it yourself!" Hermione's mouth dropped open. Why should she even be surprised?

"I'm not doing this by myself, this is a _partner _project, Malfoy." She stepped closer to him. "And you need to get your act together so we can get this over with and get a good grade. Or else you will _not_ get credit for this whatsoever!" Hermione put her foot down. She was not going to let Malfoy get away with this one. He frowned at her. She figured she still had some power over him ever since she punched him, which was not too long ago.

"Suit yourself, Granger. Cleary you can't go a minute without needing to be in my presence." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," she scowled at him.

"We can do this damn project together Granger, but mark my words this is the _last _time I will ever be forced to sit down in here with you again, got that?"

"Promise?" She turned her back towards him.

_Sixth Year- Present time_

The project had gone well, they had gotten a good grade on it and the few days that they worked together had gone surprisingly a lot better than Hermione thought. Even though he had gone a little overboard with the word Mudblood. "You still there?" Draco waved the bottle in front of her face.

"What?" She looked back over at him. "Oh year sorry, I drifted…"

"What were you thinking about?" He raised his eyebrow. Hermione smiled, chuckling a bit, and looked down.

"Third year when we were partnered for that project together." Draco shook his head.

"That was bloody awful," she smacked his shoulder. "At the time," he pointed to her.

"Yeah, I wasn't too fond of it either." She took the bottle from him and drank from it.

"I think you enjoyed my company."

"I think you're getting a little tipsy." She grinned. "I loathed you."

"Past tense," he pointed out.

"You're okay… sometimes." He gave her his infamous smirk. "But you're still an ass."

"And you're still a bushy-headed know it all book-worm." Hermione crossed her arms and frowned. "Okay, you're hair is a lot more tamed." She tried to hold back a smirk.

"Was that a compliment?" Draco scoffed, tossing the bottle back.

"Hardly!" Hermione giggled and he raised an eyebrow at her. He couldn't stop the thoughts floating through his mind about what Blaise said about her earlier. Smart, bright witch, who is in fact a Slytherin. He took another sip from the bottle and tried to shake his thoughts. It was obviously the alcohol. Hermione reached out for the whiskey and their hands brushed each other's as she took it. Hermione quickly pulled back. _"…And isn't too bad to look at."_ Blaise's voice echoed in Draco's head. He needed to stop all his thoughts now before it led to any unnecessary actions. This was Granger after all! Mudblood Granger. But the more he said it in his head, the more he seemed to not care.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione asked him. She was having a hard time remembering why she had asked him to drink with her in the first place. _For information! _Her mind seemed to scream at her. _Get your shit together, Hermione. This is strictly business._ She pursed her lips at him.

"You're intriguing," he told her. Blaise was right.

"Thank you?" She said uneasily. Draco laughed. She studied his chiseled features and icy blue eyes, her stomach sinking. Was it just the lighting or was Draco looking quite good tonight? She inwardly kicked herself.

"It's almost done," Draco whispered, leaning in closer to her. She stared at him.

"Huh?" The closer he got her stomach seemed to do flips. What was going on with her?

"The bottle," Draco pulled back and held it up, shaking what little contents it had left in it.

"Oh, you can finish it." Hermione told him and Draco did just that.

"Not to worry, Granger," He smirked. "I can fill it back up." Hermione watched as he pulled out his wand, flicked it, and the bottle filled back up within seconds.

"Great use of magic," Hermione joked, focusing on not slurring her words.

"What else would it be used for?" Draco took another drink from it. Hermione's stomach churned just watching him drink more; she did not think she could handle another sip without feeling nauseous. He passed it to her and she shook her head. "Had enough?" He asked and she nodded. "Suit yourself," he threw it back again. Hermione fixed her eyes around the common room, trying to steady her vision. How was she supposed to get information from him when she could not control her own body right now? She peered over at Draco and wondered how drunk he was. "You're staring at me again." He informed her.

"Sorry," she muttered and looked away.

"I didn't say to stop," he found her eyes and grinned. She raised an eyebrow at him and rubbed at her wrists. He looked down at them. "You ever going to tell me about those scars?" He slurred. Hermione opened her mouth but could not seem to find the words she wanted to say. He took another sip from the bottle.

"I-I don't know," her eyes instinctively went down to his forearm.

"I know you don't think that the reason I was in the Room of Requirement was to escape from everyone." She bit her bottom lip. "You can say it." Draco raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to say something.

"You," she took a deep breath and concentrated on her words carefully. "Were doing something for…" Hermione looked away sheepishly. She heard Draco chuckle. "For _him_." She whispered, not even knowing if he heard her. She watched as he leaned closer to her and she froze. Hermione could smell the alcohol on his breath and she closed her eyes.

"Look at me," he told her. Hermione opened them to see Draco bending his head forward, so that their foreheads were nearly touching. Her breath stopped. "I'll show you my scars if you show me yours." He looked at her. Hermione just continued to stare at him. Draco pulled back a bit and grabbed the sleeve of his robe. He slowly began to lift it up and Hermione's eyebrows rose. She quickly reached out her hand and stopped him before he pulled it up any further. He looked at her quizzically.

"No, it's okay," she told him, her heart hammering in her chest. "I don't need to see anything." She pulled herself out from her chair, stumbling to keep herself up. Draco grabbed onto her wrist for support.

"Granger," he tightened his grip on her arm and stood up, drawing her closer to him.

"Malfoy, she looked at him, frustrated.

"What are you up to?" He seemed to search her eyes for the answer.

"N-nothing," She stammered. Draco stared intently into her, and his face slowly drew closer to hers. The room began to spin. Hermione froze, as Draco's lips were an inch away from hers.

"Liar," he whispered before clashing his mouth onto hers. Hermione's lips did not seem to work. Was this really happening? And before she knew it, her lips got in sync with his. But it lasted only a couple of seconds, as all the blood seemed to rush back to her head. Her heart hammered in her chest as she pulled back, Draco's hand dropping as she did so.

"What-" He began to ask but she backed away from him.

"I just… got to go," Hermione spun around on her heels.

"Granger?" She heard him call to her as she ran to her room.

* * *

**A/N- **If you came back to read this story, well thank you! If you are new, thanks for coming to check it out! Hope this chapter was alright, maybe a review?

Till next time...


End file.
